Ultrasonic imaging in the medical field is widely used for a variety of applications. In addition to imaging physiological structures and tissue such as organs, tumors, vessels, and the like, it is often desirable for a physician or technician to have an image of a medical device which has been inserted into the tissue or passageway of a patient. Still further, advancements in the use of intravascular or intraluminal imaging ultrasound (positioned either within or outside of the body) before, during and after procedures has led to increasing requirements for cooperation between device and imaging modality.
A variety of approaches have been used to enhance ultrasonic imaging of devices by increasing the acoustic reflection coefficient of the devices. While echogenic materials have been described for some uses in medical devices, the conventional uses of echogenic materials has not kept pace with the advancements in applications for imaging ultrasound. Moreover, while many approaches have been attempted, there is still need for improvements that are particular to the use of specific device designs. In particular, as medical therapies and procedures continue to advance, there is, in many medical instances, a need for more specific information about a device, its placement, position, orientation or aspect in relation to another object. What is needed are further improvements to the manner and placement of echogenic enhancements to obtain these additional benefits.